


[Comic] Notebooks

by potofsoup



Series: Eclectic Stucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: When Steve finds Bucky in his apartment, Bucky shows him his notebooks.  Well, at least one of them.





	[Comic] Notebooks

I love the trope of Bucky hiding his HYDRA stuff from Steve as best as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180337777488/potofsoup-by-this-point-everyone-else-has)


End file.
